


An Unlikely Conversation

by Riddle_this_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Still canon though, The coffee shop AU that everyone does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_this_Potter/pseuds/Riddle_this_Potter
Summary: Harry is in desperate need to get out of Grimmauld Place and who else should he bump into than the Dark Lord himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly moving all my fanfics on ff over onto here simply because i'm starting to enjoy my time on ao3. Enjoy ^^

Harry closed the door to Grimmauld place quietly, mentally grateful that he seemingly impressed Walburga Black with his accidental display of parseltongue. Since then, the women had become convinced that he was ‘dark’ and aided him from his escape from the gloomy house, making sure that the house’s magic was in tune with Harry – instantly disabling any alarms or spells when he left or entered the place. Something he was relieved about as he didn’t want a bunch of Order members tailing him.

As soon as Harry closed the door and taken two steps away, he let out a relieved sign and started running down the street towards Pentonville Road. He needed the space, to get away from being inside that house – knowing that that they were all in there, planning and scheming about him. Harry scowled heavily at the signpost declaring that he was at Baron St and turned left. Not particularly caring about where he was and going. He just needed to get away! He hated this, being cooped up all day in the dark house. He knew that the meetings were about him, The twins extendable ears had been a great help in figuring out why half the order members were giving him a wide birth as well as wary looks. He signed irritably, they believed him to be swayed by Voldemort, apparently his excessive moodiness and isolation is a sign of delving into the dark arts. He scoffed to himself, and they were supposed to be watching him! They would have realised that the isolation wasn’t self-inflicted and the moodiness was self-explanatory really. He was a teenager at the end of the day. He wanted to be outside and run and run and run, not be cooped up inside the house cleaning the rooms by himself. Harry sighed loudly again, his own thoughts were driving him mad, constantly the same thing. Inevitably it led him thinking about Ron and Hermione. It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy for them, but he would never have thought that they would literally forget about him. Both his friends were now joined at the hip, sneaking away not so subtly and having hushed conversations that was usually filled with giggles and chuckles. They were so concentrated on having a relationship with the other, they didn’t really have time for Harry himself unless it was a ‘Good Morning’ or ‘Mate, Mum wants you to clean downstairs.’ They literally shut him out of any conversation Harry starts, hurrying off and giving vague excuses that usually equalled both Hermione and Ron in an empty room that actually has a lock on it and Harry in an another unused room unsure of what to do. He hated this!

Harry looked up from his feet, trying to think of any other thoughts that would not lead back to brooding and saw the sign saying Islington High Street. He looked towards the left and marvelled at the quietness of the place and walked towards it. If anything, the only good point at staying at the Dursleys was the quiet. They were happy to ignore him and pretend he did not exist and Harry was honestly happy with that. At least he was left alone and there were no insults exchanged between him and his relatives. His nice peaceful bubble didn’t last for long though. As he carried on walking, there were more people walking around, a lot of loud talking between the adults and laughing children. Harry wondered about this, it was 7:00 in the morning, he didn’t think a lot of people would be here at this time, until he remembered that it was , of course, Sunday. He sighed again, this morning isn’t really shaping up to be the best but he was out of the house and he need to at least make the best of it. He saw a lot of shops onto the side of the road. Mostly clothes shops although he did smile when he saw ‘Vision Express’. He really needed to get new glasses, although he did hear on the muggle news of the increased sales of contact lenses. He stared at the store for a minute. Indecisive of whether he should or not. In the end, he shrugged, he had no idea how much it’ll cost, he only had a £20 worth of muggle money and he may need that for next year whilst at the Dursleys. He walked away from the store, making a mental note to exchange more galleons into muggle notes. He really hated his glasses. Harry walked further into the street, smiling humourlessly at the children who were screaming more sweets from the sweet store. He needed to sit down; walking for about 10 minutes was certainly the most exercise he has gotten since being carted off to Grimmauld place.

Harry stopped in front of Starbucks – remembering from his Uncle’s raving that they do good coffee but most importantly, they do good donuts. He looked inside the window and was satisfied to see that it was not that busy, just a few adults reading the morning newspaper and a young couple talking at the back corner. He went in and winced at the tinkling of the bell which gave que to the people in the shop to look at him. He ignored them and went straight to the cashier where a menu was propped up behind the young girl. His eyes widened in disbelief as he took in the amount of different beverages they offered and decided to play safe and get a cup of green tea – better to relax and brood with. He paid for his drink and took the offered sugar and stirring stick and then faced his newest problem. Where the bloody hell should he sit? All the window seats were taken and so was the back corner. He looked around, certain that the cashier behind him was giving him odd looks at him just standing in the middle of the café.

With that thought, Harry hurried towards a two seated table at the side wall, next to two colourful paintings of food, and sat down. Great! Harry thought, absentmindedly stirring the tea. He had nothing to do but wait for the tea to cool down which would take a while. A sigh escaped his lips and he used his hands to rub underneath his eyes. Suddenly, he just felt… drained. Just tired of everything, of staying with the Dursleys, being repeatedly watched, stuck inside a gloomy house. And let’s not forget Dumbledore’s avoidance of him, Sirius’s dark moods, Ron and Hermione’s relationship. Oh how he hated his life. Especially with Vol-

‘’Tell me Harry, Do you normally brood this often?’’

Now, there was not many times in which Harry is caught unawares. In fact, he prided himself on always being watchful of his surroundings. Years at the Dursleys and being bullied at primary school did that to you. But there were moments in which emitting a horrified scream and jumping suddenly in his seat was completely justified when you see your lifetime enemy sitting opposite you, stirring sugar into his tea. He was still gasping and trying desperately to not clutch his heart like a dramatic woman when Voldemort decided to speak again.

“You are very lucky that I cast a muggle repelling and silencing charm around us. I am sure those ignorant fools would be alarmed at your pathetic excuse of a scream.”

Harry didn’t even bat an eye at the insult, all he could think of was Voldemort was here. Here! So he really couldn’t help himself from blurting out “You’re in a muggle shop”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed Potter. Would you mind explaining any other mind boggling occurrences that your pitiful eyesight could see?”

“You’re drinking tea. That’s a muggle drink” Harry just couldn’t wrap his head around it. He was sure that this was a horrible nightmare that he was struggling to wake up from. He briefly considered throwing his own cup of hot tea into his face but before he could act on it, Voldemort spoke again,

"Anything else Potter? I’ll be sure to note it down. How about that painting next to you? Oh! I do believe it’s a painting of food.” Voldemort’s eyebrows rose. “Why I never!”

Harrys eyes narrowed, “You’re patronizing me!” he accused.

“Indeed.” Voldemort then proceeded to take a sip of his tea and Harry marvelled at the thought that Voldemort’s tea was cool enough already and his was still steaming hot. He then remembered the most important question.

“How the hell did you find me? I’m meant to be safe from you.”

“I had cast a tracking charm on you.”

“No you haven’t!”

“I assure I have.” A steely note appeared in Voldemort’s voice and Harry was sure that Voldemort was losing his patience with him. Harry eyed him with suspicious eyes, still not quite believing that Voldemort was here in a muggle café drinking tea.

“No. you didn’t”, Harry said slowly “cause’ if you did, you would have been at my relatives house in the summer.”

“I placed the tracking charm on your shirt when you portkeyed back to Hogwarts with the cup.” Voldemort replied swiftly before adding “It should be noted that you are wearing that same shirt now.”

“So you’ve come to kill me then” Harry said, his spine automatically straightening and eyes immediately landing on the only exit. Voldemort cast an amused glance at him like he knew exactly what Harry was going to do.

“No.” He said. “I have come to read something. And if you are what I think you are…” Voldemort trailed off.

“Look in my eyes Potter…”

“What the hell! What the fuck for?”

“I believe performing Legilimency on you would have to suffice in retaining the information I need. I assure you Potter; it is beneficial to you as well.”

“And what the bloody hell is Legilimency?”

Voldemort growled under his breath. “I do not have time for this Potter!-”

“- You’re here in a muggle shop” Harry pointed out. “Clearly you have the time.”

Voldemort glared at him, his eyes betraying the murderous intentions he no doubt has for the black haired boy. He was clearly weighing whether it was beneficial for him to give the knowledge to a 15 year old.

“Legilimency is the art of intruding upon one’s thoughts and memories-“

– “you’re gonna read my mind!”

“In essence and in basic simplicity, yes.” Voldemort snapped out.

“Why? What are you gonna do to me?”

“Are you that stupid Potter” Apparently, Voldemort has lost his patience for the day “I just explained Legilimency to you! Now stay still and look into my eyes!”

Harry looked into his eyes. Voldemort huffed out a breath before adding “Do not blink!”

Harry just stared, stumped for a moment in whether to actually complying or run away, his curiosity was brimming underneath the surface though, what could Voldemort possibly want from his mind – was he really the weapon like Sirius let slip -

-“Today Potter!”

“Oh Alright then. But you better not hurt me!”

“You are in no position to be making demands of me Potter!” Harry glared at him, making sure to blink multiple times when eye contact was established. Voldemort eyebrows twitched –the only sign that he was annoyed – before mutinously considering the condition.

“Very well. Legilimency will not hurt you if you do not resist me.”

Harry barely resisted smirking at his enemy, smug and satisfied that he managed to make Voldemort actually accept something. However that feeling vanished completely when Voldemort smirked at him. Clearly, he was still in control.Voldemort stared at him and Harry did his best not to flinch.

“Now Harry, look into my eyes.”

The red eyes were gleaming in anticipation. And Harry looked into the red gleaming eyes of his enemy, somehow knowing that whatever he will found out today will change his perception forever. A black fog clouded his vision and mind, his cup of green tea lay forgotten on the table and a white wand was pointed at his chest. That was the last thing he noted before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Fin_

 


End file.
